Kondo Masahiko
|jpname = 近藤 真彦 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Yamato City, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |label = RCA/RVC (1980 - 1984) Sony Music Japan Records (1985 - 2009) Johnny's Entertainment (2009 - Present) |zodiac = |occupation = Talento, Singer-Songwriter, Actor, Director |height = 173cm |bloodtype = O |agency = Johnny's & Associates |genre = J-Pop, J-Rock, Kayokyoku |image = }} is a Japanese singer-songwriter, actor, racecar team director, talento, and a member of the board of directors of the agency, Johnny & Associates. Discography Singles *1980.12.12 Seaker Blues (スニーカーぶる〜す) *1981.03.21 Yokohama Chick (ヨコハマ・チーク) *1981.06.21 Blue Jeans Memory (ブルージーンズメモリー) *1981.09.30 Gin Gira Gin ni Sarigenaku (ギンギラギンにさりげなく) *1982.01.07 Jonetsu☆Neppu☽Sere da ne (情熱☆熱風☽せれなーで) *1982.03.31 Furarete BANZAI (ふられてBANZAI) *1982.06.30 High Teen Boogie (ハイティーン・ブギ) *1982.09.30 Horetaze! Kanpai (ホレたぜ！乾杯) *1983.01.30 Midnight Station (ミッドナイト・ステーション) *1983.04.27 Manatsu no Ichibyo (真夏の一秒) *1983.07.15 Tameiki Rocabilly (ためいきロ・カ・ビ・リー) *1983.11.01 Royal Straight Flush (ロイヤル・ストレート・フラッシュ) *1984.03.01 Ichibanyaro (一番野郎) *1984.06.06 Keji Menasai (ケジメなさい) *1984.09.13 Eien ni Himitsu sa (永遠に秘密さ) *1985.02.13 Yoishotsu! (ヨイショッ！) *1985.06.05 Yumehan (夢絆)* *1985.10.21 Taisho (大将) *1986.02.26 Junjo Monogatari (純情物語) *1986.07.04 Seishun (青春) *1986.09.10 Baby Rose *1987.01.01 Orokamono (愚か者) *1987.06.11 Sasurai (さすらい) *1987.09.18 Naite mirya iijan (泣いてみりゃいいじゃん) *1987.12.09 1987 LIVE SINGLES *1988.04.08 Made in Japan *1988.09.14 Ah, Gutto (あぁ、グッと) *1989.02.03 Yuuyake no Uta (夕焼けの歌) *1989.06.01 Just For You *1989.07.05 Iikagen (いいかげん) *1989.11.10 Andalusia ni Akogarete (アンダルシアに憧れて) *1990.04.08 Kimama ni WALKIN' (気ままにWALKIN') *1990.05.05 Kimama ni WALKIN' -One Step At A Time- (気ままにWALKIN' -One Step At A Time-) *1990.07.12 Ho Ho Ho・・・ *1990.10.24 Suki (好き) *1991.07.19 Desperate -Narazumono- (デスペラード -ならず者-) *1990.12.12 Burai-ha (無頼派) *1992.05.21 Shonen no Kokoro (少年のこころ) *1993.11.21 Kita Machikado (北街角) *1995.07.21 Saigo no Love Song (最後のラヴ・ソング) *1996.02.21 Midnight Shuffle (ミッドナイト・シャッフル) *1997.02.21 Ai wa Hitotsu (愛はひとつ) *1998.05.20 KING and QUEEN *2002.05.22 Yoishotsu! '02 〜Nihon no Minasan Homete iki ma Show〜 (ヨイショ！'02 〜日本の皆さんホメていきまショー〜) (MATCHY with O.A.I) *2005.12.14 Chosen-sha (挑戦者) *2007.01.24 Shanghai bojo / Jonetsu Namida (上海慕情／情熱ナミダ) *2008.01.23 Mezamero! Yasei (目覚めろ！ 野性) (MATCHY with Question?) *2008.12.23 BANKA 〜Otokotachi no Banka〜 (BANKA 〜男たちの挽歌〜) *2009.12.13 -MOTTO- *2010.02.22 Zanbara (ざんばら) *2012.11.21 Let's Go! *2014.02.26 Chitose Renbo (千年恋慕) *2015.02.19 Otona no Ryugi (大人の流儀) *2017.12.03 Kiseki (軌跡) . *Also released on a 12-Inch Record on December 1, 1985. Studio Albums *1981.03.05 Thank Ai You (Thank 愛 You) *1981.12.16 Gin Gira Gin ni Sarigenaku (ギンギラギンにさりげなく) *1982.07.18 BANZAI *1983.04.01 RISING *1984.01.01 WINNING *1984.08.01 Shining *1985.08.01 SUMMER IN TEARS *1986.04.10 Mei Bamen (名場面) *1986.12.12 DREAM *1987.11.25 FOR YOU Hoyo (FOR YOU 抱擁) *1988.11.02 Japan *1989.12.12 KICKS *1990.11.10 Uso no nai Kotoba -THE TRUTH- (うそのない言葉 -THE TRUTH-) *1991.12.21 Burai-ha (無頼派) *1992.12.02 Kirei (綺麗) *1993.12.12 Kita Machikado (北街角) *1997.07.01 GET BACK Mini Albums *1981.07.19 17 Birthday (17バースデー) *1988.07.01 SUMMER COLLECTION *1989.07.19 Natsu no Air Mail (夏のエアメール) Live Album *1990.07.19 LIVE 10th Anniversary '90 Tribute Album *2006.01.25 MATCHY TRIBUTE 25th anniversary Best Hits Albums *1985.04.04 THE MATCHY best song for you *1987.06.04 KONDO MASAHIKO THE BEST (近藤真彦 THE BEST) *1990.12.12 By Your Request *1996.11.21 THE ROCK BEST *2006.02.28 MATCHY★BEST *2007.02.07 MATCHY★BEST Ⅱ *2015.07.19 Sanjyu go　Kondo Masahiko×Ijuin Shizuka＝ Nijyuyon Kyoku (三十五周年　近藤真彦×伊集院静＝二十四曲) CD-BOX *2006.01.01 Matchy bako 〜25th Anniversary Complete Singles Edition〜) (マッチ箱 〜25th Anniversary Complete Singles Edition〜) Other *1981.09.05 Blue Jeans Memory (ブルージーンズメモリー) *1983.08.04 Arashi wo yobu Otoko (嵐を呼ぶ男) Videos *2007.05.09 '07 Valentine's Day in Budokan ('07 Valentine's Day in 武道館) *2008.07.19 Kondo Masahiko Live 07.12.26 - 08.02.14 (近藤真彦ライブ 07.12.26 - 08.02.14) Filmography External Links *Website (Kondo Racing) Category:Male Category:Soloists Category:Johnny & Associates Category:Cancer Category:Kayokyoku Category:J-Pop Category:J-Rock Category:Blood Type O Category:Talento Category:Songwriter Category:People from Kanagawa Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1964 Births Category:July Births Category:1980 Debuts